


Heritage

by Borsari



Series: Beginning of an Age [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Гарри пытается приспособиться.





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809446) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 

Гарри не знает, какой уже по счету круг он наворачивает по гостиной Гриффиндора. Возможно, прошло несколько минут, если не часов. На окнах глухие занавески, из-за которых даже времени дня не определить.  
Он все пытается вернуться в каждый разговор, что был у них с Ди, пытается найти тот шаг, после которого все пошло не так. Действительно ли был какой-то переломный момент или он с самого начала все делал неправильно? Может, то, что он считал отличной идеей для разговора, как раз и было виной всему. Гарри понимает сейчас, почему ему было так сложно с Ди — из раза в раз, — но он думал, что все-таки смог достучаться до него, нашел точки соприкосновения.  
Нет, нет, он не может так думать, это неправильно, нельзя. Тот вариант развития событий, в котором он оказывается прав, в корне неверен, потому что он с самого начала был неправ. И это факт.   
«Просто прими это, — сказала бы Гермиона, — и взгляни на ситуацию с другой стороны».  
Это реальная проблема всех вампиров — при достижении определенного возраста менять собственную устоявшуюся точку зрения становится чертовски трудно.  
Прекратив метаться по комнате, Гарри делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на портрет. Как всегда. Рон глубоко спит. Его голова слегка наклонена к груди, а рот приоткрыт. Гермиона спит на его плече, удобно устроившись щекой и немного запачкав чем-то его мантию.  
— Что я сделал не так? — спрашивает Гарри у друзей на портрете. Они спят уже несколько тысяч лет. — Где облажался? Он сказал, что я его подавляю, что пытаюсь сделать из него кого-то другого. Но это не так, не так...  
Он опять начинает вышагивать взад-вперед. Нет, сейчас совсем не важно, прав он был или не прав. Ди себя так чувствовал. Принять и переосмыслить...  
Ди всегда казался таким спокойным. И отстраненным, будто совершенно ни в чем не заинтересованным. Когда они бродили по Хогвартсу, это Гарри все время говорил, говорил, говорил, а Ди лишь изредка задавал вопросы. И каждый вопрос тянул за собой что-то новое, словно Ди пытался подтолкнуть разговор, хотел узнать… он...  
Нет, все не то, опять не то. Гарри уже решил для себя: что было, то было. Но как, как же он умудрился все испоганить?   
«Я не хочу быть твоим учеником».  
Гарри недовольно хмурится. Он ведь думал, что Ди хотел именно этого — учиться. Все эти вопросы… А что еще они могли означать?  
Или… неужели это было то единственное, что ему оставалось делать?   
Очевидно, что Ди привык общаться совсем не так, как Гарри. Именно поэтому сам Гарри все время понимал его неправильно. И поцелуй — лишнее тому доказательство.  
— Твою же мать, — бормочет Гарри, раздраженно потирая шею.  
Он ведь был абсолютно слеп, не видел со стороны Ди никакой заинтересованности. Гарри пережил множество расставаний и столько же попыток завести отношения. Как до преподавания в Хогвартсе, так и во время, и он всегда, всегда чувствовал, видел все признаки, но...  
Но это было тысячи лет назад. Кто знает, может, сейчас все иначе, и люди проявляют свой интерес как-то по-другому. А вдруг, все было очевидно, а он даже не заметил. Он просто был так взволнован и рад, что в Хогвартсе помимо него появился кто-то еще. Кто-то… кого можно учить.  
Гарри резко останавливается и вздыхает.  
— Похоже, я действительно видел в нем всего лишь ученика, да? — спрашивает он, взглянув на портрет. — Даже когда он сказал, что ему больше девяти тысяч лет, я посмотрел на него и… увидел лишь ученика. Того, кого можно вести и направлять.  
Вести и направлять… именно это всегда делали учителя. Ведь именно они вылепливали отличных взрослых из хулиганистых детей. Может, конечно, Ди совсем не такой, но тогда, когда Гарри только взглянул на него, то увидел молодого юношу не старше двадцати… ребенка. Ди был дампиром, бессмертным, как и вампиры. А Гарри даже никогда не задумывался, какое значение это имело.  
Когда Ди раскрыл свой возраст, Поттер уже успел застрять в собственных мыслях и идеях и не смог развернуть их в другую сторону. И для Ди, того, кому больше девяти тысяч лет, бессмертного… все это казалось лишь снисходительным покровительством.  
— Вот же гребаный Мордред, — тихо ругается Гарри, откидываясь головой на спинку дивана.  
Он растил, учил, а потом и хоронил целые поколения волшебников. Они все смешивались для него в единый поток до тех пор, пока он не начинал копать могилы для стариков, которых тогда детьми учил читать. Они всегда были для него молодыми, даже в совсем уж преклонные годы они оставались детьми. И они уходили, а он становился все старше и старше...  
— Сужу книгу по ее обложке. И это в моем-то возрасте, — бормочет Поттер, смотря на Портрет. — Вам было бы за меня стыдно. Да мне и самому за себя стыдно.   
Портреты продолжают спать, и Гарри тихо вздыхает, опуская взгляд.  
— Какой же я идиот.  
Он действительно хотел, чтобы Ди понравился Хогвартс, чтобы он остался. Произошло бы это, не испорти Гарри все настолько капитально? Остался бы? Вернется ли Ди вообще когда-нибудь в замок, после того как решил, что ничего не хочет?  
У Гарри буквально зудит от желания немедленно взять зеркало и отследить кристалл, просто чтобы… чтобы узнать, куда сейчас направляется Ди. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Но… нет.  
Такими темпами Гарри никогда не начнет мыслить по-другому, но продолжать в том же духе просто нельзя. Ди, может, и не сказал, чего бы хотел от Гарри, но точно не этого.  
— Он хотел равенства, Гарри.  
Гарри вскидывается, немного диким взглядом смотря на портрет. Но Рон и Гермиона все еще мирно спят, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм за прошедшие века.  
— Ага, — он кривит лицо. — Точно… блять. Похоже, я был учителем слишком долго.  
Он еще какое-то время молча рассматривает портрет своих уже давно мертвых друзей, прежде чем со вздохом отворачивается. Конечно, несколько последних тысячелетий он никого не учил, но...  
Гарри качает головой и направляется к выходу из гостиной. Хватит уже ныть, достаточно на сегодня.  
— Ретта! — зовет он, и перед ним сразу же появляется главный домовой эльф. — Доставьте серебро обратно в хранилища, пожалуйста… и, эм, не забудьте сначала почистить, — запнувшись, добавляет Гарри. — Оно может быть немного… заляпано в крови.  
— Да, сэр, — отвечает эльф, бросая на него взгляд. Но она не Ньерра, еще не так привыкла к нему, чтобы смотреть с тем самым, нужным, выражением. Ну, научится. — Хочет ли милорд Поттер что-нибудь еще?  
Гарри колеблется.  
— Когда Ди… ушел, — он подбирает слова, — он… взял что-нибудь из провизии?  
Эльф лишь молча моргает.  
— Нет, не взял, — Гарри сам отвечает на вопрос и трет пальцами подбородок. Будет ли это слишком бесцеремонно… в каком-то смысле это можно будет считать своего рода извинением. — Как думаешь, сможешь отследить его?  
— Да, — тут же говорит Ретта. — Если не Ретта, то Димми сможет.  
— Отлично. Пусть Димми упакует… да, сотню кровавых леденцов для начала, — задумчиво говорит Поттер. — И отдайте их Ди. Может, повязать сверху бант… или это будет выглядеть слишком высокомерно, хм… Нет, не надо никакого банта.  
— Да, милорд Поттер, сэр, — настороженно отвечает Ретта. — Желает ли милорд Поттер еще что-то?  
— Дай-ка подумать, — бормочет Гарри, размышляя, должен ли он сделать что-нибудь еще. Может быть, послать Ди письмо… нет. Это была бы очередная болтовня, а ведь Ди совсем не из говорливых. Это было бы чем-то незначительным для Гарри, но не для него. Даже кровавые леденцы уже слишком, но… Поттеру наплевать. Ди же сам говорил, что кровь дорогая.  
— Нет, Ретта, это все, спасибо, — кивает Гарри. — Можешь идти.  
Эльф склоняет голову и через секунду исчезает. Гарри еще мгновение смотрит на теперь уже пустое пространство перед собой, а потом разворачивается к ведущей вниз лестнице.  
То, что Ди ушел, это… плохо, но это все-таки тоже кое-что значит. Люди Тервича уже достаточно привыкли к Гарри, чтобы чувствовать себя рядом с ним в безопасности даже без присутствия рядом охотника на вампиров.  
Пора уже заняться работой.  
* * *  
Но Ди совершенно не выходит у него из головы. Каждый раз, когда Гарри позволяет себе хоть на мгновение отвлечься от дела, у него перед глазами опять всплывает Ди, его выражение лица прямо перед тем, как он ушел, тот удовлетворенный блеск. Сразу после поцелуя.  
Гарри до сих пор не знает, что ему думать об этом поцелуе. Ему до сих пор кажется это все слишком невероятным. А он ведь именно таким и был. И Ди… был доволен?  
В последний раз Гарри кто-то целовал больше тысячи лет назад, а уж романтические отношения у него были еще раньше последнего поцелуя. Он просто научился игнорировать это желание. Он такой, какой есть. Куда проще просто не думать, чем попытаться, а потом страдать от утраты. А все всегда именно так и кончается. Теперь же… прошло так много времени, что сама мысль об отношениях кажется Гарри неимоверно чуждой.  
Но он не может думать ни о чем другом. Ди его поцеловал. Ди его поцеловал, а потом просто ушел. И что теперь об этом должен думать Гарри?  
— Аргх, — рычит Поттер и отпихивает от себя драгоценный камень, над которым пытается работать.  
Если бы не этот маленький… что? Спор? Ссора? Наконец-то честный разговор? Он мог бы не обращать внимание на все то, что у них случилось до поцелуя, так же, как он игнорировал тысячи студенческих влюбленностей, будучи вечно молодым бессмертным преподавателем Хогвартса… когда в Хогвартсе еще были студенты.  
Но в свете того, что сказал Ди… Гарри не может просто отмахнуться от этого, и оно продолжает маячить у него в сознании. Те слова «я не хочу быть твоим учеником» так знакомы Гарри. Как много студентов кричали ему нечто похожее в порыве страсти тысячи лет назад?  
Гарри откидывается на спинку директорского кресла и хмуро смотрит перед собой на россыпь кристаллов и драгоценных камней. Как же ему хочется сейчас поставить мысленную точку в этом споре с самим собой в отношении Ди и просто… игнорировать ее. Но он не может, потому что, потому что...  
Ди не его студент. Он не молодой, не невоспитанный и уж точно не несовершеннолетний. Ему девять тысяч лет, если не больше. Он взрослый человек, бессмертный со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями. И он с удовольствием совершенно неожиданно целует Гарри, а потом… принимает очень взрослое решение уйти в связи с тем, что ему не понравилась идея, которую ему высказал Поттер.  
А Гарри не может успокоиться, все возвращаясь мыслями в тот момент. Ди говорит ему, Поттеру, что тот делал, отказывается принимать это и целует его, а потом разворачивается и уходит. Да какого вообще хрена...  
Гарри хмурится… и вдруг понимает, что драгоценный камень, над которым он работает, имеет точную форму голубого кулона, который носит Ди.  
— Ох, да Мордреда же ради! — бормочет он, закрывая лицо руками.  
Он вдруг чувствует, что краснеет, и это, похоже, самая запоздалая реакция из всех за последние несколько тысяч лет.  
— Ты жалок, Поттер, — насмехается над ним голос с портрета, висящего над входом в директорский кабинет.  
— Заткнись, тебя никто не спрашивал, — ворчит Гарри, не убирая рук и не желая знать, в голове у него раздаются голоса или они реальны. Ему все равно. Он слишком смущен даже без зрителей: настоящих или выдуманных.  
* * *  
В итоге Гарри склоняется перед неизбежным и делает обнаруживающий магию кристалл в форме кулона Ди. Впрочем, это… все-таки довольно удобная форма, да и он сам уже смущен всем этим настолько, что почему бы и нет.  
Кулон у Гарри выходит кроваво-красным. Отчасти это из-за того, что так работает магия вампиров, с другой же стороны, там действительно есть немного его крови. Он работает по принципу похожести, ищет тех, кто обладает подобными способностями, что и Гарри. Кулон будет светиться в присутствии волшебников… и вампиров.  
Протестировав вещицу на себе и убедившись, что все работает как положено, Гарри обращает все свое внимание на Тервич.  
— Пора найти себе ученика, — бормочет он и вдруг почему-то медлит. Пойти туда одному, без Ди, который выступал посредником между ним и мэром...  
Появляться в городе вот так неожиданно после того, что случилось… наверно, это не самая лучшая идея.  
— Ретта, — зовет Гарри, и эльф тут же появляется перед ним. — Здравствуй, Ретта. У меня вопрос: у нас… не найдется, случаем, сов в совятне?  
— Нет, милорд, сов нет, — эльф опускает голову.  
— Черт, — ругается Гарри, неосознанно поглаживая пальцами бока округлого кулона, висящего на груди. — Я так понимаю, ты не сможешь мне найти хотя бы одну? — без всякой надежды спрашивает он.  
Ретта смотрит на него с сомнением.  
— Милорд… сов совсем нет, — еще раз, медленно, повторяет она. — Не осталось ни одной совы.  
Гарри слегка удивленно моргает, а затем разочарованно вздыхает.  
— Точно, — признает он и трет ладонью лоб. — Десять тысяч лет и конец того мира, который мы знаем. Сов нет. Ладно, неважно. Спасибо, Ретта. Я… что-нибудь придумаю.  
Может, он сможет найти тут какой-нибудь аналог совы? Кажется, тут были драконы, но не те, которых он знал раньше, и единороги, совершенно точно другие. А вдруг, тут и совы есть, которые вовсе не совы, но если их как следует натренировать...  
Так, об этом он подумает позже. Сейчас же он будет делать то, что, как он считает, сделал бы любой другой житель города, желая пообщаться с местной властью. Он пойдет прямо в ратушу.  
* * *  
Похоже, люди Тервича не особо-то к нему расположены. Именно об этом думает Гарри, когда все буквально отскакивают с его пути, образуя вокруг него пустое пространство. Их лица бледнеют, а в глазах плещется ужас. Все, у кого есть с собой оружие, сразу же тянутся к нему, а кто-то уже даже успевает взвести курок и направить дуло на Гарри.  
— Добрый вечер, — говорит Поттер как можно менее угрожающе. Ему вдруг кажется, что после этих слов он улавливает явный кислый запах, будто кто-то обмочился. Чудесно. Поттер вытаскивает из кармана кровавый леденец, чтобы перебить это амбре. — Прошу прощения, я хотел бы поговорить с мэром, но у меня нет возможности как-то с ним связаться, поэтому я решил прийти лично и...  
Развернув леденец, Гарри теперь смотрит прямо на стойку у задней стены холла, за которой стоит молодой человек и что-то тараторит, заикаясь:  
— О-один м-м-момен-н-т, с-с-сэр. Я-я п-позов-ву е-его.  
Едва пролепетав, он пулей летит к ближайшей двери, спотыкаясь по пути о собственные ноги.  
Гарри слышит сзади топот — это явно кто-то бросается к входной двери. Как только этому человеку удается выскользнуть из ратуши, все остальные тут же следуют за ним, потому что видят, что Поттер на это никак не реагирует. Они обегают его вокруг, оставляя одного посреди холла. Нет, не одного. С ним остается женщина со здоровенной — и очень знакомой — винтовкой.  
— Полиция, полагаю? — спрашивает Гарри, засовывая кровавый леденец в рот. Так намного лучше. Кровь обволакивает все внутри, немного притупляя чувства, и он уже не так ярко ощущает запах окружающего его мира.  
— Заместитель начальника полиции Тервича, — подтверждает женщина и направляет на Гарри дуло винтовки, которое оказывается весьма точно нацелено в самое сердце. Хоть выражение лица у женщины явно напряженное, но совершенно точно не ненавидящее. — То, что ты сделал с Пускающими кровь.  
— Хм?  
В тот момент Гарри все казалось довольно поэтичным, да и эффективным к тому же, учитывая, что в дневное время на его магию не особо-то можно положиться. С другой стороны, грубовато, конечно, вышло. Да и прямо перед детьми...  
— Спасибо, — говорит женщина и вдруг нахмуривается, будто ждет, что Поттер ей откусит за это голову.  
— Эм, — Гарри вытаскивает леденец изо рта. — Пожалуйста? — неуверенно предполагает он слегка удивленный.  
Женщина кивает, прищурившись.  
— Это был мой сын. Там, в повозке, — поясняет она.  
— О, ясно. Я… рад, что смог помочь.  
— Но ты ведь сделал это, потому что среди наших детей есть тот, что тебе нужен?  
— Нет, — медленно тянет Гарри, нахмурившись. — Я это сделал, потому что это правильно.  
Она тоже морщит лоб, явно не веря в то, что говорит стоящий перед ней вампир.  
— Я не мог допустить, чтобы Пускающим кровь сошло это с рук. Отчасти именно я был виноват в том, что они вообще посчитали хорошей идеей взять детей в заложники, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Когда-то, до того, как меня укусили, я был кем-то вроде вас. Своего рода сотрудником правоохранительных органов. Иногда от привычек так просто не избавиться.  
Женщина недоуменно моргает и даже немного опускает винтовку.  
— Тебя… укусили?  
— Так ведь все вампиры стали такими именно из-за укуса. Кроме одного, — объясняет Гарри. — А те, что говорят обратное, — лгут.  
Женщина смотрит на него с недоверием и непониманием, когда в холле появляется взмыленный мэр. Выглядит он бледным и нервным.  
— Лорд... то есть, профессор, — тараторит мэр, чуть не налетая на Гарри. — Какой сюрприз… и мы так вам рады, конечно же, всегда вам тут рады, да, эм… чем мы можем вам помочь? — чуть ли не в отчаянии спрашивает мэр.  
Гарри медлит. Кажется, своим присутствием он лишь нервирует этих людей. Ему стоило выждать больше времени? Ну, волков бояться…   
— Думаю, пора обсудить причину, по которой я оказался именно здесь, — больше не сомневаясь, говорит он.  
Мэр молчит, лишь открывая и закрывая рот. А потом все-таки пересиливает себя.   
— Да, да… конечно, — он делает глубокий вдох. — Верно. Если угодно, профессор, мы можем поговорить об этом в моем офисе. Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Храбро. Довольный, Гарри кивает заместителю начальника полиции города Тервич, сует леденец обратно в рот и следует за мэром в его офис.  
— Ну что же, — мэр делает еще один глубокий вдох, прежде чем сесть за свой простой стол, который стоит в не менее простом офисе. Несмотря на все то богатство, которое в той или иной мере Гарри дал городу, мэр лично для себя, похоже, ничего не взял. — Что конкретно вы собираетесь сделать, профессор?  
Гарри рассматривает крайне скромно обставленное помещение и в итоге садится в одно из кресел. Закинув ногу на ногу, он наконец-то переводит взгляд на нервничающего, но все равно решительного мэра. Этот человек, заключив сделку с дьяволом, планирует довести ее до конца.  
— Если в городе есть магически одаренный ребенок, то я хотел бы научить его контролировать свою силу, — говорит Гарри, — использовать заклинания, которые знали волшебники древности. Сейчас ситуация немного отличается от той, что была в мое время, поэтому, думаю, процесс будет похож на… дневную школу. Хогвартс находится совсем недалеко от города, да и я хотел нанять экипаж, чтобы потенциальному ученику не пришлось все время ходить туда-обратно.  
— И что эти заклинания… — мэр глухо сглатывает, — …повлекут за собой?  
— Я могу объяснить, но мне всегда казалось, что демонстрация более понятна, — Гарри откидывается на спинку кресла. — Я здесь как раз для этого. Я надеялся показать некоторые заклинания в местной школе перед учениками, учителями и родителями. Всеми, кто хотел бы посмотреть. И в то же время я смог бы проверить детей на наличие магических способностей.  
— Демонстрация? К-какая еще демонстрация? — заикаясь, спрашивает мэр. — И как эта… проверка будет проходить?  
— Это будет немного похоже на театральное представление, — Гарри пожимает плечами, улыбнувшись. — Ничего опасного, всего лишь базовые заклинания. Парочка чар, кое-что из трансфигурации… типа того. А что до проверки. Вот это, — он прикасается к кулону, — начнет светиться, если рядом окажется кто-то с магией, как у меня. Именно так я узнаю.  
— Эм, — мэр подозрительно прищуривается, — вам совсем не обязательно пробовать их кровь?  
— Нет, — Гарри морщится, — конечно, нет.  
Мэр медленно кивает, но смотрит все равно с опаской.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он. Очевидно, что идея ему не нравится, но он все равно кивает. — Когда вы хотите начать свое представление?  
* * *  
Это самая неловкая и напряженная демонстрация магии, в которой Гарри когда-либо участвовал. А ведь будучи директором, он проводил подобные мероприятия множество раз перед огромным количеством студентов. Но обычно это все-таки происходило не перед толпой, которая думает, что он хочет ее съесть. Сейчас, когда он демонстрирует наиболее легко воспринимаемые другими людьми чары, в битком набитом помещении стоит гробовая тишина.  
Впрочем, ничего другого Гарри и не ожидал. Тем не менее, это даже как-то жутковато. Он тут превращает стулья в собак, а столы — в громадных орлов, а в ответ видит лишь дичайший ужас на лицах. Единственный раз, когда он получает хоть какую-то другую реакцию, происходит в самом конце, когда он убирает импровизированную сцену, по ходу дела восстанавливая сломанные доски в полу и старые разбитые лампы над головой, а еще заделывает дыру в задней стене. Но даже тогда от людей исходит лишь опасение и ни капли удивления.  
Увы, в наши дни чудо приравнивается к чему-то неестественному и подозрительному, а не волшебному и удивительному. Никто сейчас не в состоянии верить в то, что не может убить.  
— Вот такая магия, — с этими словами Гарри вытаскивает очередной леденец. — Именно этому я надеюсь здесь обучить кого-нибудь.  
Было время, когда подобное напряженное молчание могло запросто сломать его, заставить нервничать и дергаться… но это было так давно. Даже в самых своих смелых мечтах он не ждал, что с этими людьми будет как-то иначе. После Пускающих кровь и всего остального, что с ними произошло, они стоят здесь словно под дулом пистолета, будто их притащили сюда насильно. Каждый родитель цепляется за своего ребенка, ожидая, что в любой момент его у него заберут.  
— Зачем? — кричит кто-то в толпе. — Почему ты просто не можешь оставить нас в покое?  
Гарри поднимает взгляд. Ничего нового он не услышал, но слова все равно задевают за живое. Да что он может им сказать, что не будет звучать, как угроза? Что без должного обучения магия может выйти из-под контроля, может свести с ума и убить носителя? Что ребенок может использовать ее, чтобы стать сильным, защитить себя, город, защитить людей?   
Что если жизнь повернет туда, куда она двигалась тысячи лет назад, но дни не только вампиров, но и всех существ на Земле будут сочтены?  
— Потому что в этом городе есть то, что я не встречал уже очень много лет — магический ребенок, которого не убили собственные родители за то, что он другой, — наконец-то говорит Гарри, проведя рукой по кроваво-красному кулону. Он едва заметно пульсирует с самого начала устроенного Гарри шоу. — Это свидетельство любви и терпимости, таких редких в наши дни.  
Где-то в толпе есть ребенок, наделенный магическим даром. Новорожденный волшебник или волшебница сейчас наблюдает за Гарри. Возможно, малыш очень его боится, но он где-то там, он живой, он существует.  
Гарри улыбается.  
— Это вселяет в меня надежду, которую я не испытывал уже очень долгие годы, — надежду на то, что, может быть, в этот раз они все сделают правильно. Надежду, что он… жив до сих пор все же не просто так.  
* * *  
В итоге оказывается, что в Тервиче не один маленький волшебник.  
Их трое.


End file.
